Reunited in Blue
by Yami Kuroi Sephiroth
Summary: It has been 6 years since the event of the Fabricated World. Now 15, something is calling Ib back to the Forgotten Portrait. Who is calling? And why do they want her to return? Is it a trap, or a plead to be Reunited in Blue. *Takes place after the Forgotten Portrait ending, i do not own Ib nor the pic, i only own the plot. rated T for violence, blood, and possession.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson eyes opened to blinding white, and they closed on instinct.

'What was I doing?'

I couldn't remember, as if someone had torn a big hole in my memory. I turned around; behind me was a large painting, taking up the whole wall. It was titled 'Fabricated World', though I didn't know what 'fabricated' meant. My head began to hurt the more I stared at it, so I walked away, looking for my mum and dad.

As I was walking towards the stairs, I noticed something odd.

'Wasn't there a painting of a hanged man there before?'

Instead of the limp boy hanging from his feet by a rope, there was a beautiful blend of red and blue roses bordering the frame of a painting that held a sleeping man, looking very sad and seemed to be in his early twenties. He had wavy purple, shoulder length hair that flowed over the left side of his face. It looked extremely soft, with darker violet strands at the top. A tattered and torn black jacket lay over his broad shoulders, flowing like silk velvet fur down his body, bringing more attention to a forest green shirt that crumpled in places around his waist, which was were the painting ended.

But why was he sad?

I noticed something in one of his limp hands crossed across his chest; a crinkled yellow sphere; candy.

Candy…. lemon flavored…

Wait, how did I know that?

I reached into my hidden skirt pocket, and plastic rubbed against skin.

What?

I pulled out a yellow candy, exactly like the one in the painting.

Who….?

Who gave this…

To me?

Darkness engulfed my vision, and I saw myself and the man in the painting running from a girl with blond hair. I was holding his hand tightly as we dashed down a never ending hallway.

Light

"Are you ok, Ib?"

'Who are you?'

The voice echoed in my head like a sound would in a cave.

"I had a… n-nightmare…" I heard myself reply.

"That must have been scary… I'm sorry, I was so hooked up into getting myself out of here I didn't stop to worry." I heard the man apologize.

Who are you?!

"But no need to be scared anymore; we'll get back home together!"

Together? Then where are you now?!

More White

"If we get out… No… We will get out, I promise. When we get out I'll take you, ok? I promise."

You broke that promise

Blinding Light

Wilted, withered blue rose in my hand, petal all gone

Kneeling in front of the sleeping man

"I got your rose back."

Where are you?

"We should go look for a vase together."

Why are you not here with me?!

"Wake up… If you sleep here you'll get nightmares…"

Who are you…

"..arry? G…ry… Wake up…"

"GARRY, WAKE UP!"

I gasped in shock, reeling back slightly. Wet trickled down my face, and I realized I was crying.

Garry…

"Garry…" my voice left my lips in a harsh whisper, broken and dry.

I collapsed to the ground.

It all came back to me, crushing me.

The roses

The burning portrait

The monsters

The puzzles

The nightmares

But the most vivid image was of a blond haired girl giggling madly, holding a rose stem in her hand, and the last blue petal falling to the ground.

"You broke your promise… I broke the promise…"

I sobbed, letting my emotions overflow; I didn't stop crying even as dad dragged me back to the car while I tried desperately to return to the painting.

Garry…

I won't forget you.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 6 years since then

6 long, painful years of remembering and heart break

6 long, agonizing years since I last saw 'him'

Garry

I was in 10th grade now, and had A's in all my classes, even though most of the time my mind had wandered back off to my memories of the Fabricated World, leaving my physical form to act like a robot, feeling no emotion.

In my dreams, or maybe nightmares, I was 9 years old again, running from the same blond haired girl in all of my dreams. She was holding a knife, dripping with thick blue paint as she chased after me, screaming and laughing hysterically.

"Where are you going, Ib?"

"Why are you running from me?"

"Don't leave me behind, take me with you!"

"We'll sing and dance and play together, just like little kids should!"

Then the halls would be stained in blue and red paint, dripping down the walls like blood.

"I killed Garry!"

"Hahahahahahahahehehehe!"

"I KILLED GARRY!"

Sharp pain as the blade slid through my back

I would wake up then, panting and covered in sweat

Was I finally losing my mind?

I was always telling myself no as I worked to blend the colors of my art, letting my imagination control my hand. Today was the final day to submit artwork into the art show, and I hadn't entered a single painting, so I was putting all my effort into this one.

I closed my eyes, letting whatever power that was controlling my hand streak the colors over white canvas. I opened my eyes to find a sight that made me wished I hadn't looked.

A pale, bony-fingered hand reached out towards me, open and inviting.

Garry.

There he was, just as he was back in the other world, kind, caring, holding a lush blue and red rose in his other hand that was slightly hidden behind his back. A small but noticeable smile graced his lips as he looked at me with his light uncovered eye, the many shades of purple expressing mischief and love.

Bouquets and bouquets of thriving blue roses surrounded him, caressing the borders of the canvas and in the center, gave away to soft red, acting like fur.

His purple eye held a little bit of sadness, hidden behind the other emotions, and a single crystal tear about to fall.

I stared back at the eye that seemed to stare back, teasing me. I could almost hear him now:

"_What's wrong, Ib? Don't stare at me like that, your eyes will pop out."_

Garry and his adult way of humor

I took my time in getting the painting into a golden colored frame with enchanting designs and flowers, and when it came time for me to name it, it didn't take long to find it.

In careful caressing strokes, I painted the name in blue on the name tablet.

_Reunion in Blue_


	3. Chapter 3

_Reunion in Blue_ earned 1st place, and for some reason I wasn't surprised as the gold trophy was placed in my hands and a gold medal necklace over my head.

The judges commented on how they loved the detail; the fact that the hair looked so soft and could be touched; the fact that even the tiniest details were visible, every individual strand of hair.

They said they loved the emotion showed clearly in his eye, the emotion hidden behind his smile.

They said they loved the lush roses, and how he held two of them secretly behind him as if wanting to surprise whoever was looking with them.

They said the loved how he seemed to reach out towards you with an inviting hand, urging you to take it.

But most of all they commented on how 'real', how 'alive' he looked, saying that it was like he would suddenly jumped out of the canvas and breath and live like a human.

Oh how I wish that were true.

I returned home with the painting, my parents greeting me at the door, congratulating me on winning the school art show. I thanked them in a whisper before locking myself up in my room, facing away from the painting; I couldn't possibly look at that painting, that painting with the smiling Garry, that painting with the alive Garry. He wasn't alive anymore; didn't exist anymore, all because of my stupid mistake, all because of Mary.

Mary?

Mary!

That was the name of the blond girl in my nightmares!

I remember know; she was one of the many paintings that came to life in the Fabricated World.

I closed my eyes, laying my head, facing toward the window, down on the pillow, slightly wary of the painting that was staring at my back.

The next morning, I woke up and stretched my arms high, sighing in relief as the muscles relaxed.

Another nightmare…

I turned towards the painting, only to leap back in shock and throw a hand over my mouth to stifle a loud scream.

All the blue in the painting had been replaced with crimson that dripped over the frame and trickling thickly to the floor.

Instead of the blue and red rose in the slightly hidden hand there was a deadly sharp straight butcher knife pointing up, posed and ready to fall upon unexpected victims.

The small smile wasn't so small anymore; it was wide enough to give the Cheshire cat a run for his money and stretched across the entire length of his face, revealing shark-like teeth dripping red.

Expensive black jacket had dark splatters all over it that reflected light sickly.

The kind gentle hand that had been so inviting before was now bloody and clawed, fingers crooked in a demonic way that screamed 'I will rip your heart out with this hand if you anger me'.

His hair was tangled and unkempt, clotted with dirt and grime.

But the most unsettling change of all, to me, was his eye.

His eye, kind and gentle, caring and loving, had been the most violent change.

It was wide open, crazed, the careful blending of purples now one dark sphere that shrieked murder. The iris was the size of a pin head now, surrounded by unsettling white, the pupil the size and shape of a small needles eye. There wasn't a single trace of humanity, let alone sanity, in those eyes that bored into my mind.

What happened to my painting?

I reached out slowly, and brushed my fingers across the surface of the canvas were a dark blotch was on Garry's jacket, and flinched back as warm slick liquid rubbed on my fingers.

There was blood on my fingers.

I could tell it was the life-giving substance because of the metallic smell that began to fill the air, making me dizzy.

I stepped away, only to finally let out a hard held scream as the bloody hand burst out of the painting and wrapped around my throat. I stared, wide-eyed in terror as I was forced to watch the crimson-stained Garry crawl out of the painting, his entire form leaving the canvas.

He was leaning over me now, his legs on either side of me. His bangs were shadowing his face, hiding his eyes from view but not the growing, sharp-toothed smile. He placed the tip of the blade right at my color bone, barely touching skin. His shoulders heaved in a fast rhythm, and it took me awhile to realize he was laughing, if only a little at the moment. The heaving got stronger and he threw his head back, mouth opened impossibly wide as he laughed in a way that reminded me of screaming children and metal scraping against metal.

Laughing and laughing and laughing, not even take a pause to breath; it was like he had no need to, and could laugh all day long without oxygen.

Suddenly he stopped, leaning back down so quick I would have missed it if I had blinked. His smirk grew even wider, if that was possible; I thought his face was going to split in two.

"_Well well, look what I caught! A little lady, how nice!"_ he hissed in a high-pitched voice, giggling at his own joke. I got angry at this; I was not a little lady. I tried to break from his grip, but this only resulted in him pressing the knife to my throat.

"_Now, a little lady shouldn't fight!"_ he snickered, raising the blade high above his head, his eye widening in insane joy. He began laughing again.

"_TIME TO DIE!"_

"NOOOOOOOO!"

I shot up in my bed, panting hard and dripping sweat. I placed a hand over my neck, checking for a brutal dent in flesh.

Nothing.

I looked at the painting, relieved that it was in its normal state.

What had that all been about?

I sighed, dressing up for school.

As I was about to close my door, in the corner of my vision, I could have sworn I saw blood dripping down the blade.


	4. Chapter 4

I opened my eyes, staring out at a whitish-blue hallway. I looked around quietly, wonder were in the world I was. I began walking, only to feel a sharp prick in my hand.

I looked down; in my hand was a dying rose stem with no petals clinging on it.

Wait

No petals

I should be dead then…

Why was I alive?

I walked down the seemingly never ending hall, growing tired with each step; kept walking until my feet were sore and my legs felt like led. Just as I was about to black out standing up, I saw a bright light up ahead and I reached out towards it, only to fall heavily to the ground.

As I lay there, wallowing in my own bitter despair and sadness, I could hear heavy footsteps heading straight for me, getting louder with each passing second.

With what little strength I had left, I lifted my head up to see who it was, only to gasp in shock.

Towering above me wearing a sharp-toothed cheshire grin was…. Me.

Well, he defiantly looked like me, if not for a few differences.

One, his hair was all mangled and tangled with dirt and flaking dark red.

Two, his skin was much paler and more rugged than mine.

Three, he was splattered from head to toe in wet crimson.

Four, his iris's were so small, barely noticeable, with a small slit for a pupil.

His grin grew wider and he let out a small, barking laugh.

"_So this is what the 'true' Garry looks like; seems pretty weak if you ask me!"_ he shrieked, laughing loudly and hurting my ears. I growled and his laughing ceased.

"I'm not weak! I'm just tired at the moment…" He raised a questioning eyebrow, then merely shrugged his shoulders.

"_I can see. Why are you tired, Garry?"_ he asked, kneeling above me. Since I was laying on my stomach, it was hard to see him now, but I didn't need to worry about turning around as the other me used a bony hand to flip me on my back, levering my head on his lap. I gulped, ridding my mouth of collecting saliva.

"I honestly don't know; it might have something to do with my rose; it no longer has any petals, but then again I should be dead because of that." I said.

Why was I talking to this guy again? He was an insane, mentally unstable version of me!

He chuckled darkly, reaching behind him with his left hand and placing his right over my mouth. His grin grew impossibly wide as I began struggling.

"_Why are you struggling? I thought you said you were supposed to be dead? I can fix that problem in no time!"_ he giggled madly, pulling out a large, newly sharpened butcher's knife.

My struggles grew; it was no use. The other me had managed to pin my arms down, so I could only move my legs, which didn't help since they were too far away.

I let out a muffled scream as he raised the knife high, ready to strike.

"_DIE!"_

I blacked out instantly as the metal blade plunged straight into my heart. 


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up again, I was looking at paintings, white walls, and many people staring at the works.

Was I back at the Gallery?

I tried to move my head, but found it wouldn't respond; I could only move my eyes.

I watched in silence as families and individuals walked by, stopping on occasion to look at me like I was just another piece of artwork.

'_It's_ _because you are just another painting on display.'_

My eyes widened, and I tried to find the location of the voice. It chuckled darkly.

'_Fool, you cannot see me, for I am you.' _it snickered, its voice scratchy and in death-like whispers.

I was about to talk back when two teens came running by, one with a handful of water in his hands.

He tried throwing it at the other and missed, the liquid splashing on the floor before the Forgotten Portrait. In front of me, their mother scolded them, shooing them back to the bathrooms to get paper towels and clean the mess up.

But I wasn't paying attention to their conversation.

I was more focused on me reflection in the crystal clear water.

There, in place of my reflection, was the other me.

The copy

The replica

The Fake Garry

He smiled back at me, his eye, for once, not wide with maniacal glee, but narrowed in a mischievous way. I mentally growled; it was the only way I could talk; I had no control over my mouth.

'What are you planning?'

He smirked.

'_Why would I tell you? Now, have a nice day!'_ he, no, 'it' chimed before vanishing, my own reflection replacing it just as the teens began to soak up the water with the paper towels.

I was left to ponder about what it said in silence.

Hours passed, and it was 30 minutes until closing time. No one else had stopped to look at my portrait, not even sparing it a glance, so I was left alone.

I was about to drift back off into LaLa land for the 100th time today when a flash of red/brown hair caught my eye. My gaze immediately shifted to the young teen girl in front of me, staring at me with wide eyes.

I blinked

She blinked

She stared

I stared

And quietly, whispered this;

"Garry?"

My eyes widened in shock.

Who was this girl, the girl with long red/brown hair and stunning red eyes?

Wait

Red eyes

Ib has red eyes

Ib?

Ib!

This teen in front of me was Ib!

"Ib!"

She gasped slightly; could she see me move? Hear me? The other visitors couldn't, but then again, Ib wasn't exactly normal for a nine year old girl, last time I saw her.

"G-Garry?" she stuttered in disbelief, reaching out. I smiled as her had came in contact with the canvas, where my chest was, and I could feel her; I could actually feel her warmth.

"Hello Ib! Longs time no see!" I laughed, not noticing I was moving, was actually talking out loud.

She stuttered even more, looking down. I frowned, reaching out towards her.

The lights flickered, and everyone but Ib vanished.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm here; I'm alive." I said, encouraging her. She shook her head, her silky soft locks of hair acting like a veil. My slim fingers curled around her shoulders and she snapped her head up in surprise, placing her hand over mine.

"Are you truly…. real? Or is this just another hallucination, another nightmare?" she asked, gaze focused on the ground.

"If you're not so sure, why don't you just come visit me in the Fabricated World?" I said. She looked surprised.

"You want me to… go back? To that hell hole?" she gasped in astonishment. I sighed.

"Don't worry, it's much different now; none of the paintings will chase you, though they are still alive; they will help you. I know for sure they will not harm you. I promise you will be safe, and so will I." I said, pulling her into a tight hug.

"I will be waiting in the same hallway you last saw me in; unfortunately, you will not be able to directly arrive there; you will have to start from the drawn world, understand?" as I explained, she began to cry.

"You will be there, right? Waiting for me?" she asked with a broken voice.

"I promise."

As I said this, everything faded to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, first Author note!**

**I would like to thank Breaking Benjamin rules for giving me a plot idea in the 5****th**** chapter and for encouraging me to continue writing. It was a new record for everything; reviews, favs, alerts, and most of all, a personal record for me, was posting 4 chapters in one hour! One hour! I've never done that before; I had just beat Ib, I downloaded it a t 8am and beat it, with the Promise of Reunion ending at 10am. Two hours for me, and for PewDiePie? Like, two days! Ok, on with the 6****th**** chapter!**

I stood in silence in front of the Fabricated World, still debating whether this was reality or just another hallucination like the bloody Garry that had replaced my painting while I was asleep.

No, it was real

Garry's touch was real

His comforting arms wrapped around me were real

This wasn't a creation of my deranged imagination.

This was real

Real

I was so happy; I would get to see Garry again!

After all these years, feeling regret that I had left him behind; heartbroken at the fact he was dead the last time I saw him.

Without hesitation I leaped into the frameless canvas, landing softly on the other side.

I opened my eyes to scenery drawn badly in crayon, the houses plain and not even solid. I turned to look behind me, only to scream; there was a Lady in Red right at my feet, staring up at me with wide eyes.

I closed my eyes tightly and stood there, frozen, waiting for the Lady to claw at my heels, but nothing happened. I sneaked a peek at the Lady, and she was still staring at me, not moving a muscle.

I took a step forward

She moved forward with one arm

Another step

Moved again

I began walking away, and she followed me, her gaze burning into the back of my skull. Eventually it got on my nerves and I turned on her, sending her a glare.

"Why are you following me?" I growled, not really expecting an answer from the living painting.

"Ruler of Fabricated World ordered me to." was the raspy reply. I was surprised; someone had ordered this Lady in Red to follow me? And not just someone, but the Ruler of the Fabricated World?

Who was the Ruler?

"Will you lead me to them?" I asked, hopeful. She seemed to hesitate with her answer.

"Yes. Ruler just demanded that you are returned to him as safe and soon as possible."

Demanded that I return?

Return?

Have I met him before?

"Ok, lead the way." I said, gesturing in front of me. She began crawling forward only to have someone stop walking before her. I looked up slowly, and gasped when I saw the bloody Garry from my painting standing, and very much breathing, before me.

'_I'll take her from here; you are no longer needed.'_ he commanded, sending the Lady in Red away, and I was about to follow her; anything, heck, even one of those creepy dolls that Garry had said trapped him would be better than staying with this sadistic version of my friend. Cold, skeleton-like fingers wrapped around my arm as he held me back.

'_Where do you think you're going? Poor Garry will be heartbroken if he hears you didn't want to see him!'_ the copy of Garry said, dragging me off.

I stopped my struggling.

Garry?

"But the Lady in Red sai-"

'_Yes, I know, she said she was taking you to the Ruler of the Fabricated World; that's where I'm taking you now!'_ he growled. I was confused.

He had just said he was taking me to Garry, and now he says he was taking me to the Ruler?

Wait

Does that mean 'Garry' is the Lord of the Fabricated World?

Fake Garry let out a short laugh at my slow realization.

'_That's right, Garry is now the King of the Fabricated World; he controls everything, except for me, since I'm his reflection!'_ the 'reflection' of Garry giggled at this, continuing to drag me roughly behind him towards what I recognized was the pink building that held Mary's toy box.

He didn't hesitate to toss me over the edge, and I screamed on the way down, eyes stuck wide open as the light grew smaller.

A flash of purple flew past me at high speeds, and I braced myself for a harsh impact, only to fall into a cold grasp.

Fake Garry had caught me

'_Well, let's go!'_

I struggled to wriggle out of his grip, lashing out with hands and feet. He only tightened his grip.

'_Do you want me to drop you? Unless you don't want to see your precious friend, I suggest you stop trying to get away.'_ he growled, wrapping a deathly cold hand around my throat, squeezing lightly in warning.

I stopped then, realizing that he had no boundaries; he 'could' kill me as easily as breaking a toothpick, so I chose to stay quiet.

As we walked up the stairs, the blank walls gave away to colors of blue in all different shades, standing out against white. The badly crayon colored floor faded to lush blue roses, some whole, and some only petals.

The Fake Garry dropped me suddenly and I gasped as I landed on the flowers, inhaling some in the process. I coughed up the petals, little flakes of blue a great contrast against the red of my tongue.

The Fake Garry laughed at my actions, and if looks could kill he'd have burned to ashes.

I froze; I could hear, just barely, another laugh, kinder, comforting, than the one in front of me.

I turned around, leaping up to my feet and running towards him in joy.

"Garry!"


	7. Chapter 7

**In this short note, I would like to thank all the people who have read and commented on this story of mine. I would also like to thank the guest commenter Black Rabbit for introducing me to the song 'Diary of Jane'. I love Breaking Benjamin, but I have only heard Dance with the Devil and Had Enough. I have to admit, I don't think it was just a coincidence that Diary of Jane was playing; it really fits this story and Garry himself. Thank you!**

**Now, on with the story!**

I stumbled back slightly as Ib collided with me, arms wrapping around my waist; time had stopped for me, and I was surprised to find the top of her head in line with my shoulders.

I smiled; I had never felt happier in my life. How long had it been, since I last saw her?

'_Six years'_

I glared at the reflection of me; I still had no idea how he was created, and until I did, he would be a thorn in my side. Ib pulled away slightly, sending a questioning glance at the Fake before turning back to me.

"Garry, who exactly is he? Why does he look like you?" she asked, obviously confused. I sighed, shaking my head lightly.

"To be honest Ib, I don't know the answer to your question, and probably never will; all I know is that he is a reflection of what I am now." I replied in a monotone voice; they couldn't know about my thoughts or feelings; couldn't let them know that I wasn't only confused at the Fake's existence, but also scared.

If Fake Garry was me, and at the same time my reflection, does that mean that one day, I might become like him?

No, that's impossible; I would never become a monster like him.

"How are you alive?" Ib whispered, holding me tighter. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Is there something wrong with my existence?" as soon as I said this, Ib pulled away slightly, shocked.

"No! It's just that…" she trailed off, her gaze drifting to the side. In the corner of my vision I saw Fake Garry disappear into the shadows, vanishing completely.

"Last time…" my attention focused back on the young girl in my arms.

"I saw you… you were…" she stopped talking then, obviously unwilling to continue on the subject. I pulled away, startling her at the sudden movement. I knelt in front of her, at eye level.

"Well, I'm very much alive and awake now, right? So no need to worry anymore." I chuckled, playfully ruffling her long hair and earned a small pout in return. She wacked my hand away lightly, and I laughed at her childish actions. She laughed along with me, and my mind flashed back to those moments, many years ago, when we would do the same thing as we did now, being happy in our own little world, so different from the one we were present in now.

"Well then; Ib." she looked at me, wondering what I was about to say.

I stood up to my full height and gestured all around me with growing happiness and ease.

"Welcome to my Kingdom."


	8. Chapter 8

**Gahhh! Writers block is setting in again! Thankfully, you readers don't have to worry about a long one, because I have the game on my pc; I play it whenever I get a writer's block for this story. But my post might be slower because summer break is coming to an end; I go back to school in, like, 3 days, so updates might be a little slower, since my school blocks Fanfiction, but it won't harm this story much. You know what I have found easy? Multi-tasking. I'm currently playing Adventure Quest, listening to Diary of Jane, and writing this chapter at the same time. Feeling perfectly focused. Well, on with the 8****th**** chapter!**

"Your… Kingdom?" I asked, wary. The Fabricated World was now his kingdom? It made a little sense since he was now ruler, but of the Fabricated World that tried to kill us 6 years ago?

He nodded his head eagerly, smiling with a small grin.

"Yep! That's why it's so different from the past one! I'm a much more kinder than Mary!" he replied, waving his hands dismissively in the cool summer air. I froze, barely even breathing.

'Much more kinder than Mary'? Why would he even bring her up?

"What do you mean?" I took a step back, catching his attention. He sighed.

"Well, when we arrived here, 6 years ago, Mary was the leader of the Fabricated World; she controlled the whole environment; that's why everything was bent on chasing us; harming us; leading us to her." he paused, taking a deep breath.

"When I… 'died', and you burned Mary's portrait, the spot of 'King' was left empty, and since I was the only true living being in the world, I became the leader, and the paintings were returned to their original selves. When Mary had taken control, they became violent, used against their own will." he stopped talking then, frowning. I thought for a little bit, processing everything he had just told me.

"So what your saying is that, if we had come to the Fabricated World when Mary wasn't leader, the arts wouldn't have attacked us?" I asked, disbelief tainting my tone. He nodded his head vigorously and laughed like he was a 5 year old child with a bubbly personality.

"Precisely!" I face palmed; he acted so much like a child sometimes, and he was an adult for god's sake! Then I realized I didn't know how old he was now.

"Uh, Garry?"

"Yes?" he asked, perking up.

"How old are you now, since 6 years have passed?" he froze, eyes wide. He shuffled his feet, not looking into my eyes.

"I'm still 24…. time doesn't pass in this world." he said, averting his eyes towards the blue rose covered wall beside him. I was beyond confused.

Time didn't advance here?

Then I remembered; didn't Garry's silver watch stop the last time we were trapped here? And now that I think about it, when Mom had found me, it wasn't like she had been searching for long.

"That's pretty neat; now I don't have to worry about Mom wondering where I am." Garry seemed surprised at this. I looked back as he continued to stare.

"What?"

He gaped like a fish above water before closing his mouth and rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't think you were one to just run off like that."

I huffed slightly; who did he think I was? I was a big girl now, and I'm positive that he screamed more than me 6 years ago.

"I can break rules; there's nothing stopping me from doing so!" he chuckled at my reply, waving his hands in front of him in defense.

"Yes you can; I didn't mean any offense. I haven't seen you in so long; you've grown up so much so fast; I'm still used to the smart, fearless little girl from back then." he laughed, eyes shining with happiness and reflecting the light like crystal clear glass.

"Well I'm not a little girl anymore, now am I?" he only continued to laugh.

"Of course not! Your all grown up and in no need of adult supervision." he said before turning around. I began to walk after him.

"Where are you going?" I asked, and suddenly the scenery around me became familiar.

This is….

the room…

with Mary's painting…

Garry stopped in front of the charred wall, staring at the frame mounted on the wall.

"Look familiar?" he moved out of the way, revealing an empty golden frame bordered inside by roses that tumbled over the edge, spilling to the ground.

"This is… the Forgotten Portrait…" he nodded, sitting down on a pale blue pillow and gestured for me to do the same. I sat myself down beside him, resting my head on his shoulder. He shuffled slightly, wrapping an arm around me as he leaned back against the padded wall.

We sat there for a long time, silence draping over us like a thick blanket, and I even almost fell asleep a few times.

"So, how have things been in your world?" he asked, breaking the quiet and jolting me from my half-asleep state.

"What do you mean, 'your world'? My world is also your world." I said, confused. He shook his head lightly in disagreement.

"Not anymore; I belong to this world now. I could never go back."

Never go back

Garry couldn't come home with me?

Sadness started boiling up in my heart and the last thing I heard was him calling out my name and a soft jacket wrapping around me.

**DONE**

**Im tired, very tired, its summer so it's hot and I just wanted to post this before I went to bed, so sorry if you think its kinda rushed at the end. Been multi-tasking since 8am and its now almost 9, didn't rest well last night.**

**Ima go ta sleep now, bros.**

**Brofist for all PewDiePie fans reading this, he and Cry are awesome**

**Later**


	9. Chapter 9

**How's it going, Bros? Yami Kuroi Sephiroth here! Well, welcome to the 9****th**** chapter of my best story yet; Reunited in Blue! Just finished watching PewDiePie play Slender, feeling a little scared, but I'll be O.K. Only have screamed (actually, it was a short, small squeak) once out of all of his videos. So let me get this started, and enjoy! Oh, before I forget; yes, Eclipsa Syreni, I know that Garry is younger than what he is in my story, But thanks for telling me his real age, big help! I just thought it would be funny for you guys to think that he screamed more than a 9 year old girl at the age of 24; and his screams are girly! 'EEEkk!' is like, a scream a girl makes when she sees a mouse! Ok, on with the chapter!**

I panicked as she blacked out, sliding to the ground.

"Ib! Hey, Ib! Talk to me!" she closed her eyes, falling unconscious as I wrapped by purplish-black jacket around her, placing her down on my lap. Her head tipped limply to the side, landing against my chest, and I felt a little bit of heat on the surface of my cheeks; only seconds later did I realize I was blushing.

'Wah- No! Bad Garry, bad! Don't think like that!' I wacked myself on the forehead, trying to drive the thoughts away from my mind. I sighed, leaning my head back against the wall.

I sat there for god knows how long, Ib still sleeping, when suddenly, as I was just about to drift asleep I felt a presence to my left.

A cold presence

My eyes snapped wide open and I turned my head, only to reel back in shock as my own eyes locked with my reflections. I got over my shock and quickly became angry.

"Will you stop that?!" he stared at me with a fake innocent expression on his face.

'_Stop what?'_ he asked, leaning closer to me, which resulted in me shrinking away.

"Popping out of nowhere like that! It's not normal!" he giggled at this; that bubbly laugh of his reminded me to much of a hungry hyena.

'_And since when was I normal?'_ he hissed, a mischievous glint burning in his narrowed eye. I glared back at him before turning away, trying my best not to wake Ib up as I shifted away from the Fake, who only shifted closer.

This continued until I was cornered, no more room to move as he got closer. He placed his hands on either side of the wall, trapping me. I let out a warning growl and he just laughed; somehow, Ib had managed to stay asleep during the entire event. He leaned closer, cold breath brushing over my face.

'_You can never escape; you can never escape your own reflection.'_ he whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

"Get away; Now." I said, releasing Ib to shove the replica away; he was much too close for comfort. I nearly screamed as pain racked down my side, accompanied by wet. I look down to see a freshly made gash in my side, the red a bright contrast to the forest green t-shirt that I wore. I looked back up, only to find Fake Garry was already walking away, knife held in hand, silver stained in blood.

Before he disappeared into the darkness he looked over his shoulder and gave me a devilish grin before vanishing completely.

It was then that Ib finally woke up.

"Garry… Oh, god! Garry, what happened to you?" she said, trying to stop the blood which only resulted in tainting her hands red.

Red…

It really matched her eyes…

"Garry!" I snapped back to reality, feeling her press a torn piece of cloth from my shirt to the wound. I sighed, pushing her away.

"I'm fine; it's just a little cut." she huffed before tying the strip of cloth around my waist and chest, placing pressure on the wound.

"Just a little cut? Garry, it looks more like a knife wound! What happened while I was asleep?" she was so concerned; why be concerned over me?

"A reflection paid a visit, that's all I'm going to tell you." I said, standing up, only to have Ib pull me back down, glaring at me.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked, her voice broken. I felt bad about lying to her; not telling her the truth, but it was the only way to protect her.

"I'm not telling you because he might hurt you; he might kill you. I don't want that to happen." I hugged her close, not wanting her to leave, to return back to the real world.

I wanted her to stay here

With me

Forever

**Chapter done! And yes, Garry is becoming sadistic. But think about it; remember what he said about Fake Garry? If Fake Garry was his reflection, doesn't that mean that he'll become like him? Fake Garry is sadistic and insane; mentally unstable. He loves the smell and taste of blood and loves to cause people agony and suffering; his favorite person to do this to is, of course, Garry. The 10****th**** chapter will be in a special PoV, so be ready for anything…. disturbing. I'm really good at writing gory, violent, dark stuff, so if you're not use to it, wait for the 12****th**** chapter. And if its really weak compared to what you normally read, please, if you do comment, don't be mean. It only adds fuel to the fire and I might do something stupid to one of your stories. Well, have a nice day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Special chapter time! I know I got the chapters mixed up in the last chapter, I was tired. Schools starting soon, gotta do a lot of stuff. Well, enjoy this probably-disturbing-probably-not-too-you chapter.**

I slowly licked the crimson off the strengthened steel, savoring in the sweet metallic taste of it. I always liked his blood the best; it was more sweet than bitter, unlike others; their blood was always to salty.

I grinned, taking the blade away from my lips; I could see the girl freaking out over the small cut, trying to keep my true self on the ground. I snarled; Garry was mine; mine to break; mine to hurt; mine to shatter. No one else was allowed to have him.

I growled slightly as Garry sent a warm smile at her, the growl becoming a deep rumbling in my chest. I slinked back into the darkness as Garry glanced up in my direction, the smile slipping off his face. My mind trailed off as he looked away.

I always thought red looked nice against his ivory skin, so this wasn't the first time he had been damaged because of me. It was just so pretty, that color, red. I was stained with it, tainted forever with it. I wanted my hands to drip with the life-giving liquid, feel it run like water between my fingers.

And not just anyone's blood

His blood

Only then I would be satisfied, with him lying lifeless before me, dowsed with crimson, with me drinking the elixir of life like the finest wine.

Only then would my blood lust finally be sated.

I was sad he hadn't made a sound when I had injured him; I always did like his screams as my blade sliced through his skin like butter, carving intricate designs in bone and flesh.

I shivered at the thought of what his screams would sound like when it came time for him to die.

What would I do first?

Poison him?

Nah, to quick a death.

Slice him apart, limb by limb?

Hmm, sounded better, but then he wouldn't be able to run. I always loved chasing my victims.

Or I could just chase him into the mirror room and leave him there…

Yep, I liked that idea. Then he would be just like me and we would all agree. I let out a small, corrupted laugh, watching in amusement as he sent another wary glance in my direction, eyes careful and searching.

'_There's no use in trying to find me; your eyes cannot brush away the shadows.' _He visibly flinched when I spoke, gaze now panicked. I grinned, watching as he rushed to leave the room, dragging poor, pitiful Ib behind him.

As soon as he left the room, the blue roses began to wilt, crumbling to ash; they could only thrive on light, and the darkness, acting like a poison, began to eat away at them, leaving nothing but bare surface behind.

I sighed in annoyance; it would have been nice for the blue to stay. Now the scene was white and bland, straying far from my personal tastes.

Well, let's forget about that. Now what to do about that annoying little girl…..

An idea strayed into my mind; one that I knew would cause them to separate. With a noticeable joy in my walk, I snatched up a blank canvas, paints, and paint brush, before settling down and beginning to work my plan into motion.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Gah! Sorry people, sorry this took so long! Ugh, I can't believe I haven't updated this in so long! I feel horrible….. But, at least I did now, right? Well, sorry it took so long, but not only that, I have started another fanfiction; have you heard of Rhythm Thief and the Emperors Treasure? It's a crossover, but I don't know with what yet. If you have any suggestions, please tell me in either a PM and/or review. I also finally created a Flipnote account! It took soooooo long! It's PhantomThief-R123. Well, gotta go, chores call!**

**Yami Kuroi Sephiroth, OUT!**


End file.
